


Memorandum

by atigerlilyangel, ecaracap



Series: The 100/Maze Runner Crossover [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WICKED Memorandum, Date 232.2.7, Time 14:27<br/>To: My Associates<br/>From: Thelonious Jaha, Chancellor<br/>Re: Ark Trials, The 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorandum

**WICKED** Memorandum, **Date** 232.2.7, **Time** 14:27

**To:** My Associates

**From:** Thelonious Jaha, Chancellor

**Re:** Ark Trials, The 100

 

It is certainly a pleasure to hear that the Maze Trials have been successful and I am pleased to announce the commencement of the Ark Trial’s Stage 2.

Selection for Stage 2 Trials has been taken from the strongest, most enthusiastic group of young people on the Ark. Although these young people have been branded as criminals, it will be very interesting to see their killzone patterns as they attempt to survive in the new world. A promising candidate will surely emerge, their patterns becoming invaluable to the progression of WICKED’s mission.

Ark Trials will continue in the 100’s absence and while morale up here has become strained, I expect results to be crucial and of superior quality.

That is all for now.


End file.
